villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hopper/Gallery
Images and videos of the evil grasshopper Hopper from A Bug's Life. Gallery Images Promotional Hopper transparent.png|Hopper promo render. ''A Bug's Life'' Hopper looking at Flik.jpg|Hopper makes his first appearance. bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1307.jpg|"WHERE'S MY FOOD?!" bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1337.jpg|"Are you saying I'm stupid? Do you look stupid to you?" bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1368.jpg|"Why am I even talking to you? You're not the queen, you don't smell like the queen." Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1378.jpg|"Oh I see, under new management." Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1385.jpg|"So it's your fault." First rule of leadership.jpg|"First rule of leadership: Everything is your fault." Bug eat bug world Hopper.jpg|"It's a bug-eat-bug world out there, Princess. One of those...Circle of Life kinda things." bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1480.jpg|"I swear, if I hadn't promised Mother on her death bed that I wouldn't kill you, I would KILL you!" Hopper threatening Molt.jpg|Hopper threatening Molt Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1521.jpg|"Hey, I'm a compassionate insect!" Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1538.jpg|"You can all just try again." Hopper threatening to feed Dot to Thumper.png|"What's the matter? You scared of grasshoppers? You don't like Thumper?" Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1645.jpg|"You want her? Go ahead. Take her. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1658.jpg|No? Then get back in line!" Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1682.jpg|"So let's double the order of food." Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1703.jpg|"When the last leaf falls." Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1722.jpg|"LET'S RIDE!!!!" Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-6425.jpg|Hopper having a massage. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-6464.jpg Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-6471.jpg|Hopper is outraged by his minions' idea. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-6504.jpg|"Guys, order another round because we're stayin' here!" Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-6614.jpg|Hopper uses grains to demonstrate the might of a whole ant colony. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-6672.jpg|"It's not about food, it's about keeping those ants in line." Hopper leading his gang back to Ant Island.jpg|Hopper and his gang are en route to Ant Island. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-7622.jpg|"Well guess what? You just lost.' Hopper siezing power over Ant Island.jpg|"Not one ant sleeps until we get ''EVERY SCRAP OF FOOD ON THIS ISLAND!" Hopper taking the Queen hostage.jpg|"You're stayin' with me, Your Highness." Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-8543.jpg|Hopper, amused at the circus bugs' antics. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-8913.jpg|"Where is she?!" Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9200.jpg|Hopper snarls in anger after realizing he has been duped. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9257.jpg|"WHOSE IDEA WAS THIS?! HUH?!" bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9329.jpg|"Where do you get the gall to do this to me?" bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9348.jpg|"I hate it when someone gives away the ending." Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9352.jpg|"You piece of dirt!" Hopper threatening injured Flik.jpg|"No, I'm wrong. You're lower than dirt. You're an ANT!" bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9377.jpg|"Let this be a lesson to all you ants: ideas are very dangerous things!" bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9385.jpg|"You are mindless, soil-shoving losers..." bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9394.jpg|"...put on this earth to serve us!" (Flik: You're wrong, Hopper.) Hopper angry.jpg|(Flik: "Ants are NOT meant to serve grasshoppers!") Hopper snarls as he marches toward Flik. A-Bug-s-Life-a-bugs-life-34410816-1920-816.jpg|Hopper and Flik's standoff. Hopper beating Flik.jpg|Hopper knocks Flik to the ground Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9509.jpg|Hopper's evil grin as he makes an attempt to kill Flik bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9516.jpg|Atta stands up to Hopper Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9522.jpg|"Well, Princess!" Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9542.jpg|"You ants stay back!" Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9582.jpg|"..and the grasshoppers...leave." Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9670.jpg|Hopper staring at the ants as he is put into a cannon about to be launched. Hopper lunges at Flik.jpg|Hopper's raging breakdown as he lunges to Flik. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9895.jpg|Hopper chases Atta and Flik through the rain. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9935.jpg|(Flik: Hopper!) "YOU THINK IT'S OVER!?!" Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9949.jpg|"All your little stunt did was buy them time!" Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9952.jpg|Hopper stangles Flik in one final attempt to kill him. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9962.jpg|"I'll get more grasshoppers and be back next season, but you WON'T!" '' (suddenly, the sparrow looms over them)'' Flik tricking Hopper into becoming bird food.jpg|"Well, what's this? Another one of your little bird tricks? (Flik: Yep.) Are there a bunch of little girls in this one, too?" Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9987.jpg|"Hello, girls!" Hopper_realizing_it_is_a_real_bird.jpg|Hopper soon realizes it was a real bird and screams in terror. Hopper about to be eaten alive.jpg|Hopper's final moments before he gets eaten alive by the birds bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-10578.jpg Hopper A Bug's Life Video Game (N64 Version).png|Hopper in the N64 version of A Bug's Life. |undefined|link=undefined Videos A Bug's Life (1998) Scene 'Hopper' A Bug's Life (1998) - Hopper's Death|Hopper's death. Category:Galleries